ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
April O'Neil
April O'Neil April O'Neil (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.7). April says: "I'm April O'Neil." is a science whiz and friend of the Turtles. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles April was an intern at StockGen Research Inc. and knew the Turtles and Splinter before they were mutated. She named the Turtles based on what she learned from the History of Renaissance Art 101 course she was taking at the time. For further information, see the Turtlepedia article for April O'Neil. Donatello, April, and Harold Lillja gathered everyone to test their Interspatial Teleportation Unit. April turned it on, monitored power levels, and made sure coordinates were locked. As they all went through the portal, Harold accidentally hit a switch marked "Spatial Dimension Do Not Touch." Ghostbusters Stuck in another dimension, April was more pragmatic about the situation than Donatello. When Chi-You, freed by their experiment, started attacking them, she got Donatello out of harm's way and hid. Once the Ghostbusters stopped shooting, April started yelling at Peter Venkman and blamed them for Chi-You leaving with Casey. She was surprised the Ghostbusters were undaunted by the presence of four giant talking turtles. After it was determined a dimensional breach took place, April formally introduced herself and the Turtles. The Ghostbusters and Turtles reconvened at the Firehouse. The shock of what happened finally gotten to April and she tried to process it all. Janine Melnitz tried to console her and assured her there wasn't anything too weird that couldn't be overcome. April got to work with Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Donatello on building another Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Things briefly to came to a pause when the others returned with Casey, safe and sound. After the exam and some brainstorming, Ray asked April to help with building an EMP device to take out Chi-You's forces in one move. Ray was impressed with April's knack for engineering. Once the Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter was properly calibrated, Ray had April reconnect the power. However, Chi-You arrived in the laboratory and attacked the trio. Luckily, Casey activated the pulse emitter. Chi-You continued to resist and possessed Winston. As the battle erupted across the second floor, April found Ray unconscious. Kylie went to get a first aid kit. In the aftermath, April hugged Janine goodbye and returned home with the others. Trivia *On Cover A of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, there are alternate universe versions of various Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters, including a feline version of April O'Neil. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #5 ***Janine mentions April on page 20. Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.20). Janine Melnitz says: "Say hello to April for me!" References Gallery Primary Canon AprilONeilIDW01.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension AprilONeilIDW02.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension AprilONeilIDW03.jpg|As seen in Turtles' dimension AprilONeilIDW05.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 AprilONeilIDW04.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 AprilONeilIDW06.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 AprilONeilIDW07.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW08.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW09.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW10.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW11.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW12.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW13.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW15.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AprilONeilIDW16.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 AprilONeilIDW17.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 AprilONeilIDW19.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 AprilONeilIDW20.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 AprilONeilIDW21.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 AprilONeilIDWTMNTGB2Issue4CoverA.jpg|Zoo Amsterdam version seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Cover A Behind the Scenes AprilONeilIDWCharacterDesign01.jpg|Character design seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition Category:IDW Characters